


The Latias Chronicles

by Latias425



Series: Super Smash Bros. Resistance [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 黄金の太陽 | Golden Sun Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Amnesia, Eventual Romance, Multi, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Psychic Abilities, Resistance, Training, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425
Summary: Hundreds of years ago, the world of Nintentia was a place where people lived peacefully. However, over the years, the world's leader Master Core became corrupt which caused Nintentia to be nothing but a world of oppression. When a young amnesiac girl is brought to a resistance force, she soon finds herself in situations she couldn't possibly imagine.





	1. Prologue

Thousands of years ago on an uncharted planet, an asteroid fell and crashed into that planet. From that asteroid, an enigmatic being emerged, a being with extraordinary powers. With these powers, the being created everything that exists in the world. From the land, to the sea, to the sky, everything on the planet was created from this being. Even though there were wonderful landscapes spreading across the world, there was one important thing that was missing: living creatures. And so the being created living organisms which evolved into various unique and intelligent species, and eventually humans came to walk on the earth. Over the years, humans and other fantastic creatures made their own civilizations and lived together, and they worshipped the being that created them like a god. They saw it as their master, and so they called it Master Core. Master Core was their leader, and they all lived in peace and harmony under its rule, and the world was name Nintentia.

However, all that began to change hundreds of years later when many people began to cross over to other regions and began to create their own ways of living. Master Core didn't like this one bit and began to enforce even harsher rules in Nintentia, forcing people to live in certain parts of the world, forbidding them from going out of their boundaries, raising taxes which caused many to go into debt, and forming an army led by several generals who either chose to serve it or were enslaved by it to ensure that everyone would stay in line. Anyone who went against Master Core's rules would face devastating consequences, from being taken away from their home, never to be seen again, having their loved ones be murdered right before their eyes or having their hometown being completely destroyed. Because of these strict and harsh rules, everyone in Nintentia lived out of fear and no one dared to go against Master Core, knowing very well about the hellish repercussions that would come to them if they did.

That is, until one day, one man decided to step up and expressed his hidden hatred towards the tyrannical being. This man was seen as the bravest in all of Nintentia, as he was the one who was brave enough to stand up against Master Core and its army. The man wanted Nintentia to be restored to what it once was, and he and other people who wanted to rebel against Master Core formed a resistance force in order to fight against its oppression and to help those in need. The resistance force spent years training themselves to fight in an abandoned underground base, and they even trained their children, preparing them for when the time would come for them to enter the world of war and oppression.

A few years later, a great war broke out between Master Core's army and the resistance force. Unfortunately, after a long and bloody battle, the man and the rest of his resistance army were killed and many other lives were lost and more towns and cities were taken off the map. However, even though it was a huge victory for Master Core and its army, there was still hope for Nintentia as the children of the resistance army stepped up. They wanted to keep the resistance alive in order to finish the job that the first army had started, and thus the Smash Resistance Force was born. More and more people joined the resistance and it eventually divided into many different divisions over all of Nintentia. For several more years, the Smash Resistance Force fought against Master Core and its army in an even bigger war with many victories and defeats on both sides, and they have also been searching for someone with an extraordinary power that could help them win in the war. This power was known as the Power Surge, and legends say that only a select few creatures in the world could inherit that power.

* * *

"Come on, Latias! We're almost there!"

A boy ran along a dirt path in a grassy land where the sun was beginning to set. The boy looked to be about in his teens, and he had red eyes and long blue hair.

"Come on, Latias! We have to get home before it gets dark!"

"I'm coming, Latios!" A female voice called out, and a girl quickly caught up to him. The girl looked just like the boy, except she was a bit shorter and she had amber eyes and long red hair. "Why are you so worried about us getting home so fast?"

"Because it's getting late. Mom doesn't want us out after sunset, because that's when they come."

"They?"

"The Silhouettes." The boy whispered under his breath, but the girl could hear him. "Come on, Latias! The sun's about to set!"

The boy continued to run down the path, but the girl just stayed there for a moment. It's not that she didn't want to go home, but it was what her brother was saying about the Silhouettes. Her parents had never let her go outside after dark, yet alone look outside, as they told her that it was when the Silhouettes come out. But who or what exactly are the Silhouettes? She remembered that her mother had once told her that the Silhouettes were unearthly beings that roam around Nintentia at night, and if they ever caught anyone even stepping outside their home, they would just attack them with no mercy. There was no telling exactly when and where they would come out, there were some nights where they did, and other nights where they didn't. It was all a matter of chance.

"Latias? Latias, come on! Hurry!" Latios's voice called out, and Latias nodded and quickly ran to catch up with her brother. "What are you doing back there?"

"Sorry, Latios. It's just that...why do you keep talking about the Silhouettes? What exactly are they?"

Latios looked at his confused sister, and then sighed. "I'll tell you about them later. Let's just hurry up and get home."

* * *

The sun was almost done setting by the time the two siblings returned home. It was a fairly small village in the middle of a grassland, with many small cottages spreading across the green meadow. This village was one of the many in the Cleargrass region, where farms and crops were abundant and the people and creatures who lived here relied on those crops as it was pretty much their entire economy.

"Come on, Latias! We're almost home. Mom and Dad are waiting for us."

"Okay." Latias began to follow her brother towards their home, but then she stopped when she heard a strange sound. At first she figured that it was just the wind or something, but that noise sounded rather...unnatural. When Latias saw her brother about to make his way to their house, she quickly snuck away to find out where that noise could have came from. She snuck around the back of a building and down a dark alleyway. There was then another eerie noise, and this time it was even louder and it gave Latias chills in the darkening night. She peeked around the corner of the building and gasped silently at what she saw. Standing in the dark was a strange creature, and it wasn't like anything she had ever seen before. This creature's body was completely black, and it had white claws and it looked like part of its body was stuck in the ground. Latias tried to run away, but before she could turn around, the creature spotted her and glared at her with its glowing red eyes. It then let out an eerie screech, causing her to scream and run as it began to chase after her. She ran pretty fast, but the creature was much faster as it slashed at her with its white hot claws, causing her to fall to the ground and hold onto her side as an intense burning sensation spread across her abdomen.

"Latias, what are you doing?!" Before the creature could attack Latias again, it was suddenly blasted by a beam of energy, and Latios came and quickly picked her up and began to run. "Latias, are you okay?!"

"Wh...What was that thing?" Latias asked weakly.

"That was a Silhouette that just attacked you! We have to hurry up and get home now!" Latios began to run as fast as he could with his injured sister in his arms, but before he could reach their house, a whole horde of Silhouettes suddenly appeared right in front of them. He tried to blast them away with a psychic attack, but when he defeated some of them, more appeared in their place and they began to inch closer to them. Latios knew what he had to do, and it was to keep his sister safe, so he quickly threw her out of harm's way with her surrounded in a psychic barrier.

Latias got up and was shocked to see that her brother was surrounded by the Silhouettes. "Latios, no!"

The Silhouettes then began to attack Latios, slashing him repeatedly with their white hot claws. "Run, Latias!" he shouted over their eerie screeching.

"B-But, I don't want to go without you!"

"D-Don't worry about me! Just go! Go somewhere safe!"

Latias was reluctant, but it was a serious life or death situation, so she nodded and ran as fast as she could away from Latios. She was about to head home when there was a sudden explosion from somewhere causing her to be thrown back and hit the stone ground hard. Her vision became incredibly blury and her ears were ringing. She tried to get up, but she found herself too weak to even move. Out of her blurred vision, Latias could barely see everything around her begin to go up in flames and many of the Silhouettes began to head towards her slowly. Knowing that there was nothing she could do, she closed her eyes and waited for her to suffer the same fate as her brother.

Suddenly, Latias heard someone shout, and a blurry figure flashed through and began to attack all of the Silhouettes. She could hear shouting and eerie screeches filling the air as her hearing began to get more clear, but her vision was starting to fade. "Guys, come quick! There's someone over here!" A young male voice shouted, and the last thing Latias saw before blacking out was a hand reaching right for her.


	2. The Smash Resistance Force

I slowly open my eyes to see barren ground. There was no grass or anything, just featureless, lifeless dirt. As my vision became clear I began to notice something. The ground was moving from under me, but I was not. Someone or something was holding me, and I quickly looked to see that a strange blue and black creature was carrying me over their shoulder. As soon as I saw it, I screamed and began to struggle to try to free myself.

"L-Let go of me!" I screamed as I fell to the ground and quickly moved away from the creature.

"Guys, she's awake." The creature said in a gruff voice, and two human boys stopped and and turned to look at me, one of them had brown hair and was wearing a white body suit with a golden bow in his hand and the other had blonde hair and had a strange red object on his back and he was wearing red and black clothes and a pair of goggles rested on his forehead.

"Who are you?! Where am I?! What happened?! Where are you taking me?! What do you want with me?!" There was so many questions that I wanted to ask, but before any of them could be answered, the boy with brown hair quickly went over to me put his hand over my mouth to quiet me.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay. You're safe now. Nothing's gonna hurt you anymore." The boy told me calmly.

I managed to relax a little, and then I asked, "Who...Who are you?"

"That's what I was about to get to. My name is Pit, and this is Shulk and that's Lucario." The boy introduced, referring to the other boy and the creature.

"We can introduce ourselves, you know!" Lucario snapped.

"Well, you don't have to be so rude about it!" Pit snapped back, and then turned back to me. "So, what's your name?"

"My name?" I thought for a moment, and then I remembered my name from the back of my head. "My name...it's Latias."

"Latias? That's a pretty name."

I then noticed that the three of them had some kind of badge on their chests. It looked to be some kind of circle symbol with two lines crossing through it, and Pit's was white and gold, Shulk's was maroon and silver, and Lucario's was blue and black."Umm...what are those things you have?"

"Oh, this?" Pit asked as he took his badge off his chest and showed it to me. "These are our membership badges. We're part of a secret organization called the Smash Resistance Force."

"Smash...Resistance Force?"

"Yes. We are an organization that fights against Master Core."

"Master Core? What's Master Core?"

"What?! You're seriously telling me she hasn't heard of Master Core?!" Lucario asked incredulously.

I was about to protest, but then I realized that I couldn't remember anything. Nothing except my name. "I...I don't know what Master Core is because...I can't remember anything."

"So, you have amnesia, huh?" Shulk asked. "Those monsters...they must have robbed you of your memory."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were being attacked by Silhouettes when we found you. They were attacking you and your home. You were the only one that managed to survive."

I was completely shocked upon hearing that. My home was attacked and I am the only survivor? Strange monsters attacked me and they completely took my memory? This caused several more questions to come into my mind, but one thing I really wanted to know was, "What are Silhouettes?"

"The Silhouettes are unearthly beings created by Master Core. They only come out on some nights, and when they do, they do all kinds of terrible things to people who are unfortunate enough to cross paths with them." Shulk explained.

"So, did...did the Silhouettes...take my memory?"

"They most likely did. Very few people survive attacks by the Silhouettes, and those that do can either have their memory completely erased, become mentally unstable, or something even worse. You're very lucky we were able to rescue you in time."

"So...where are we going?"

"We're heading back to our resistance base, the Platinum Division. The S.R.F. is actually made up of multiple divisions spread throughout Nintentia, and there are at least four major ones. There's the Fuchsia Division in Fairice up north, the Crimson Division in Blackburn in the south, the Azure Division in Mistshore in the east, and the Platinum Division here in Stonewyvern in central Nintentia. It originally started out as one base, but as the resistance grew bigger over the years, it split into multiple divisions throughout Nintentia and as such, even though we are all one resistance force, all of the divisions operate differently." Shulk explained.

"Those are pretty odd names for regions." I commented as we began walking. "So, what exactly do you do?"

"Well, we do work around the base and we go out and do missions every day. The S.R.F. is made up of thousands of resistance teams who help people who aren't able to help themselves and to fight against Master Core's oppression. Our team is named Team Oblivion."

"Team Oblivion? What does that mean?"

"Oblivion means that you're oblivious, and since most people in Nintentia are too clueless to see the true cruelty that Master Core is capable of, that's what we named our team." Lucario answered with slight anger in his voice.

"He's the one who came up with the name." Pit whispered to me.

"Well...what are you going to do with me?" I asked after a moment of silence. "Am I...going to stay with you at your base?"

"That...That depends." Shulk answered. "You see, the Platinum Division base is not a refugee camp. That's the Fuchsia Division. Only members of the resistance force stay at the Platinum Division base. Sure, you might be able to stay with us for a little while, but if you really want to stay permanently, then you must become part of the resistance, or else we'll send you to the Fuchsia Division and they will keep you there."

I only nodded in understanding as we continued walking. I had no idea if I wanted to stay and fight for this resistance force. I didn't even know what these three are even going to do with me once we get to the base. I mean, they saved my life, but I wasn't sure if I could even fight with them or not.

"Do you want to join us, Latias?" Pit suddenly asked.

I completely stopped in my tracks upon hearing that, and Shulk and Lucario stopped as well and stared at me with wide eyes. I had absolutely no idea what to say. I had no memory, and I had most likely lost all fighting experience I ever had, if I even had any. Pit must have noticed my shocked expression, since his face started to fall slightly.

"Oh, I'm...I'm sorry, Latias. Am...Am I pressuring you?" Pit asked, a hint of remorse in his voice.

Before I could even answer, Shulk answered for me. "We'll let her decide when we get to base. Come on. The sooner we get back to base, the sooner we can rest."

* * *

We continued walking through the barren dirt land for what seemed like hours, even though it was probably only several minutes. As we walked, I couldn't help but ask myself several questions that flooded my mind. What exactly is the Smash Resistance Force? How were these three able to find me? What were they going to do with me once we get back to base? How will I be able to get my memory back? Who or what is this Master Core? Do I even want to join this resistance force? If I do, then how would I be able to fight? If I don't, what would happen to me? Where would I go? Who would look our for me? I knew that most of these questions couldn't be answered at the moment, so I just remained silent as we continued to walk.

"Well, here we are." Shulk announced after a long moment of walking.

I looked around the area, but there was nothing but a line of metal poles sticking up from the ground. "Uhh...I don't see any base."

"That's because this is just the entrance. Watch this." Shulk went over to one of the metal poles and pressed his badge against it. The pole then turned into some kind of computer screen, and then Pit and Lucario walked up next to him and a voice spoke out of nowhere.

"And if we should rise through it all, the master will be the one to fall..." The voice began.

"Not day nor night, wrong nor right, it's for freedom we fight." The three of them replied in unison.

The computer screen then turned back into a normal metal pole, and after another moment, the ground suddenly shook and a crevice opened up in the ground, revealing a rather rusty staircase which lead to under the earth.

"Wow!" I gasped in awe.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Pit asked.

"The base is...underground?"

"That's right. This used to be an abandoned military base that was used in one of Nintentia's greatest wars. It was pretty small at first, but over the years when part of the resistance came here, we managed to make several improvements and renovations and now this base is more than four stories under the ground. This is only one of the three entrances to the base, and all of them are hidden and require a special passcode in order for us to get in." Shulk explained as we began to walk down the stairs and into the ground. The entrance closed from behind us as we went down the stairs, and it became dark for a second before lights came on. The walls were made of dirt from the ground and several lightbulbs were embedded in them and the stairs were a bit rusty, but they were pretty stable. It looked to be a pretty long way down, and it was getting a bit darker the lower we went.

"This is a pretty long staircase." I commented. "Why is it so long?"

"It's for security reasons. In case one of Master Core's forces attack the base, we have some traps lined all the way up in this hallway, but don't worry about it. We'll only activate them if some stranger somehow manages to break in." Shulk answered, and I sight in relief.

We continued to walk down the stairs and down a long hallway until we reached a door at the end, and there was a bright light illuminating from behind it.

"This is it, Latias. The Platinum Division base." Pit announced.

"Finally, we made it." Lucario grumbled, and he turned to me. "You better stay close to us, and whatever you do, don't talk to anyone, don't walk over to anyone, don't even look at anyone. Understand?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Alright. Here we go." Shulk opened the door and I gasped as I saw the inside of the base. The whole place was completely covered in white, and there were several corridors and hallways in the very large room and there several people and other creatures moving around in all kinds of directions. The floor was covered with checkered white tiles, and I looked up to see that there was another floor right above us.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Pit asked, and I nodded in agreement. Before we could get walking, someone who looked to be a fox walking on two legs came over to us.

"Welcome back Pit, Shulk, and Lucario of Team Oblivion." The fox greeted, and then he noticed me. "Who is this?"

"This is Latias from Cleargrass. We saved her from being attacked by Silhouettes." Pit answered.

"Silhouettes, huh?" The fox asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Well, she's very lucky to be alive. Well, I have to get back to doing my duties." He then left to get back to whatever he was supposed to be doing.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That's Fox. He's one of the members who manages security. He watches this entrance." Shulk answered.

"Oh, I see." I nodded as we began to walk through the room, and I was being extra careful to keep close to the three. "So...what are we doing now?"

"We're going to our headquarters so that we can finally get some rest. But before we do anything else, we have to go see Robin and have him see you."

"Robin? Who's Robin?" I asked.

"Robin's the manager here at the base. Although we're all separated into teams and work as our own units, Robin's the main figure of authority here at the Platinum Division."

"Well, why do we have to see him?"

"Because we always have to whenever new people come to the base." Shulk answered as we began to walk towards an elevator. "It's just to make sure that they don't have any malicious intentions."

"What happens to those people that have malicious intentions?"

"Well...let's just say that we get them out as soon as possible and erase their memory of the base so that they can't go somewhere and reveal our location."

We then entered the elevator and we went down. When we reached our destination, we got out and walk down a hallway.

"This place seems pretty massive. How do you know where to go?" I asked.

"Always asking questions, are you?" Lucario asked in slight annoyance. As we walked down the hallway, several other people passed by, and some of them actually noticed me and gave me some looks, and others were too busy with their work to notice me. Lucario must have caught me glancing at someone, because he growled, "What did I say about not looking at anyone?!"

"Sorry." I apologized, and I turned my attention back to following the three of them. Eventually we reached a door at the end of the hallway.

"This is it. Robin's office." Shulk went over to the door and knocked on it, and a few seconds later it opened and a woman stepped out.

"Oh, Team Oblivion. What brings you here?"

"We would like to see Robin. We have brought a survivor back from the massacre in Cleargrass."

The woman then noticed me and nodded. "I see. Wait here for a minute." She then walked back into the room and shut the door.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Zelda. She's one of Robin's assistants."

"Assistants?"

"Yes. As you can well imagine, Robin gets really busy with all of the work he has to do, so he has several assistants to take care of his other duties for him when he is unable to."

We waited by the door in silence, and moments later, it opened and Zelda came back out. "You may come in."

The four of us walked inside the office, and I gave Zelda a respectful nod as we entered. The office was pretty big, and there were shelves completely filled with books, and there were also several maps of various places on the walls. In the center of the floor was the circle symbol that looked just like the badges, and sitting right behind the desk was a man with gold eyes, black clothes, and hair as white as snow. The door shut from behind us and we went in front of the desk.

"Ah, Team Oblivion. You have returned from your mission to investigate the massacres of the villages in Cleargrass."

Pit, Shulk, and Lucario nodded. "Yes, Robin sir." They all answered in unison.

Robin turned his head to me. "And I see you have brought back a survivor."

Pit nodded. "Yes, sir. This is Latias. We saved her from being attacked by the Silhouettes. She was the only survivor we could find."

"I see. I would like to see her for a moment."

I stood there for a moment completely frozen. For a second, I didn't know what to do. "Go on, Latias. He won't bite." Pit whispered to me.

I nodded and then walked up to the front of Robin's desk, and then he got up and began to look all over me, not saying anything aside from "Mm-hm." and "I see." every now and then. I felt completely nervous as continued to look at me, and after a minute, he went back to behind his desk.

"Well, it seems to me like you are a pretty smart girl. You do not seem to have any sort of harmful intentions. I see great potential in you, Latias."

"Y-You really think so?"

Robin nodded. "Yes. I think you would make a great part in the resistance, but you do not have to if you do not want to. We will provide some temporary sheltering for you, but I am afraid you cannot stay here forever. If you want to stay here at the Platinum Division, then you must become an official member of the resistance, but if you wish not to be in the resistance, then we will send you to the refugee base at the Fuchsia Division. You can either stay here for a few days and then go the Fuchsia Division, or you can stay here and join the resistance. The choice is yours."

I had absolutely no idea what to do. I had no idea how to fight, and I had absolutely no memory. But then I realized that if I joined this resistance, then maybe I could actually get my memory back.

"Have you made your decision yet?" Robin asked.

I thought for a moment, but I finally nodded. "I...I choose to stay."

"Well, then. It is settled. You have chosen to stay here with the resistance. Welcome to the Smash Resistance Force, Latias." Robin nodded as he shook my hand. "I know you might think that we are just going to throw you into the battlefield, but do not worry. We will provide you a whole week of training in order to get you prepared, and during that time you will not be allowed to leave the base. These three members behind you, they will be your mentors. They will be the ones to guide you and train you until you are ready to get into the outside world and do missions with the rest of the resistance teams."

"Okay." I nodded, and then I turned back to Pit, Shulk, and Lucario, and all three of them showed rather surprised expressions.

"You...You are staying with us, Latias?" Pit asked in slight surprise.

I nodded. "Yep. Maybe with the help of you guys, I might actually be able to get my memory back."

* * *

After the meeting with Robin, we took the elevator up to the third level, where there was a bunch of doors on both sides of the walls.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is the team chambers." Pit explained as we walked down the hall. "This is where all of the resistance teams reside." We then walked down the hallway, and as we did I looked at the many doors that had names like Team Mystic and Team Umbra embedded on the front in plaques and they had all kinds of symbols on them. It made me a bit curious to see as to who was on these teams.

"Well, here we are." Shulk announced as we arrived at a door at the far end of the hall. The door had a wing symbol on it and underneath it was a plaque with the words Team Oblivion embedded on it. "This is our headquarters, Latias." Shulk was about to open the door when it opened for us and someone stepped out. It was a woman, and they were wearing a full suit of silver body armor, except for the breastplate and the knee and elbow covers, which were colored gold. There was also a holster around the waist and there was some kind of gun inside it. The woman was also holding some kind of golden staff, and they had long emerald green hair that cascaded all the way down to their ankles.

"Well, it's about time you three came back." The woman said.

"Yeah, we had a really long day, and we really need some rest." Pit sighed.

The woman then noticed me. "And who is this?"

"Oh, this is Latias. We rescued her from the destruction of the villages in Cleargrass. She's going to be staying with us for a while." Shulk answered.

"Oh, I see. Well, you three go on and get your rest. I've just got to go and do my late night duties." The woman then walked away down the hall and we went inside the room.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Palutena. She's the leader of our team." Pit answered.

"Wow. She seems really tough."

"That's because she is. She's been fighting in the resistance longer than any of us had."

I then looked to see that there were five doors in the room, with two of them on the left and right side and one in the center. "What are these rooms?"

"These are our bedrooms. This is where we sleep for the night." Shulk answered.

"It's about time. We've had a long day, and really need to get to sleep." Pit yawned.

"But...where am I gonna sleep?" I asked.

"There's an empty bed in my room. I definitely wouldn't mind sharing it with you."

"Well, goodnight guys." Shulk said, and he and Lucario headed to their room, shutting the door behind them.

"Come on, Latias. My room's over here." Pit led me to the door that was right across from Shulk and Lucario's opened it. It was a fairly small room, and there were two beds and a closet and a nightstand as well as a table.

"Finally, we're here." Pit sighed as he set his bow down on the table and flopped onto his bed. "I'm bushed. I don't think I can move my legs anymore."

I went over to my bed and lay down on it. It was pretty comfy, and I felt a warm and fuzzy feeling as I placed the covers over me.

"Oh, what a day. At least now I can finally get some well needed sleep. Goodnight, Latias." Pit then reached for the stand and turned off the light, causing the whole room to go dark as he immediately went to sleep.

I just lay in bed for a moment, staring at the ceiling. I wondered that now that I was with this resistance, I would be able to discover my true powers and I might be able to get my memory back. I was feeling a bit tired myself, so I shut my eyes and drifted off into a slumber.


	3. Tour

"Hey! Hey, Sleepyhead! Wake up! Hello?! Are your ears not working or something?! I said wake UP!"

I bolted awake upon hearing the door burst open. I had absolutely no idea what time it was or how long I've been sleeping, and my vision was still a bit blurry as the light turned on. Once my vision became more clear, I looked to see Lucario standing in the doorway with Shulk next to him.

"Come on, come on, get up! We don't have all morning to be lazing around!" Lucario barked.

"What...What time is it?" I asked as I sit up and rub my eyes.

"6:30. We've got to be up and ready by 6:45, so get up and get into gear! Fifteen minutes is way more than enough time for you to prepare, so get moving!" Lucario ordered, and then he and Shulk left.

As soon as the door was shut, I looked over at Pit. "Sorry about that. Lucario's the one who wakes us up in the morning. I forgot to tell you about that. Guess I was just too tired. Well, come on, we better get ready." He got up from his bed and started to get himself ready. Since I didn't have any sort of equipment to prepare myself with, I just made my bed and sat on it once I was done.

"Um...quick question, but...why do guys get up so early?"

"It's because it's just part of our routine. We actually take turns with the other members of our team, so some days they get up early while we get up later at around noon and vice versa. That way we can get more work done."

After we were completely ready for the day, me and Pit headed out of our room and into the main hall where Shulk and Lucario were waiting for us.

"Three minutes. One of our top priorities of the team is that you must move with dignity and haste. Now, come on. We've got a lot to do today." Lucario said as we began to walk down the hall.

"So...what are we doing today?" I asked. "Are we gonna begin my training?"

"Not yet. Today we will just be giving you a tour of the Platinum Division base." Shulk answered.

"And we expect that you know your way around the base. We will guide you around for right now, but once your training week is over, you're on your own." Lucario added. "We'll start with Floor 3. All you need to know about this floor and floors 4-6 is that this is where all of the team rooms are."

"Got it." I nodded. As we walked down the long hallway, I saw that there were many other resistance members coming out of their rooms, getting themselves ready for the day. I kind of wanted to talk to them, but I knew that I had to keep my focus back to following Pit, Shulk, and Lucario, and that it would be best not to interrupt them. "You must have a lot of teams in this division."

"There are exactly seventy resistance teams, as well as thirty training teams in the entire Platinum Division. The higher the rooms are, the more higher in rank the team is." Shulk explained.

"So...the rooms on this floor are for the best teams, and the ones on the sixth floor are the more lower ranking ones?"

"Correct. We're actually one of the most highest-ranking resistance teams in the Platinum Division."

"Wow. How did you guys get so good?"

"We didn't just become an elite team. We earned it. At the very beginning, we were just a small team, but as we became bigger and better, we rose up to the ranks and got to where we are now. It took us almost five years to do so. All of the elite teams in the resistance started out like that."

"Wow...it took you five years to be like this? That must've been a lot of hard work for you." I commented, and as we continued to walk I noticed that there were many members walking down, and some of them looked to be younger than me, and it cause another question to come to my mind. "So, how do you get other people to join your team? I mean...do you have some sort of test for them or something?"

"That depends on what team it is." Shulk answered. "If someone wants to join a team like Oblivion, then we'll give them a little test to see if they're worthy of being on our team."

"But...what about me? Am I going to have to take that test?"

"Well...since your training week begins tomorrow, you'll be able to show us what you're truly capable of."

"So...if I  _do_  get on your team, then do I get to help people with you guys?"

"You don't understand." Lucario said as he stopped and turned to me. "Being in a resistance force is  _serious_  business, yet alone a high-ranking team like Oblivion. You will work your absolute hardest every single day, and you will be tested beyond your limits in order to fight for the people of Nintentia. One small mistake can cost thousands of lives. You have got to live every day to the fullest, because each day could be your last. We've had many members that have lost their own and thousands of other lives to Master Core, and most of the time it was because they failed to do their tasks. Now hurry up. We've got a lot of important places to show you that you need to know about." He then turned back around and began walking off towards the elevator.

"Don't mind him. He's just saying that stuff to try to intimidate you." Pit told me.

"Yeah, but most of it is true. We do work really hard every day and most of the time, we can't afford to fail our missions, as it really can cost innocent lives." Shulk replied.

After about another minute of walking, we reached the elevator at the end of the hall and we went inside.

"So, exactly how many floors does this base have?" I asked as we went down.

"This base has exactly eight floors and we're gonna show you all of them." Pit answered.

"And I expect you to remember all of the places that we're going to be showing you, because you're going to need to know them." Lucario added. After another moment, the elevator stopped and we stepped out. "Floor 7: Multi-Purpose. This is where the tour begins, so pay attention." he ordered, his voice calm but very firm. I nodded and then we began to walk down the hall. "This floor is very important for the whole division."

As we walked down the hall, I noticed that it seemed pretty familiar. "Hey, wasn't this the floor where we met Robin?"

"Correct. Robin's office is on this floor, but there are some other pretty important places here." Shulk answered.

"Like this place right here." Pit replied as we stopped in front of something. It looked to be some kind of reception desk, and next to it was a board with a bunch of papers tacked on it. "This is the records office. This is where we get our daily missions."

"But what's the desk for?" I asked.

"Well, let's ring the bell and we'll see." Pit rang the bell on the desk and we waited.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A female voice called out, and moments later a young woman with black clothes and white hair came out and saw us. "Oh, Team Oblivion, it's you. What brings you here to-" she began when she noticed me. "Oh, are you Latias, the girl from Cleargrass?"

"Uhh...yes, I am." I answered. "How did you know?"

"Because I keep track all of the news that goes on in the Platinum Division and central Nintentia. Here, this is the article I wrote about you." The woman showed me a piece of paper, and I took it from her and read it.

_Just a few hours ago, many villages in the Cleargrass region were attacked by Master Core's forces, leading to several massacres of citizens and the destruction of several homes. However, it has been discovered that there is a survivor, and she is right here in the Platinum Division. The survivor, a young teenage girl named Latias, was rescued by Pit, Shulk, and Lucario of Team Oblivion and was found being attacked by Silhouettes. Luckily, she is alive and well and will be staying with us at the resistance. Welcome to the Smash Resistance Force, Latias!_

"Wow. The resistance already knows about me?" I asked as I finished reading the paper.

"Oh, of course! I'm sure everyone would be happy to meet you." The woman smiled as I handed her the paper back. "Anyway, I'm Reflet, and it's a great pleasure to meet you."

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Reflet." I said back. "Say, you kind of look a lot like Robin."

"That's because I'm his sister. Pretty crazy how the person running this whole is division is my brother, isn't it? So, are you here to register for a team?"

"No. We're just giving her a tour of the base." Shulk answered. "She will be training with us for the next week."

"Oh, I see. You're actually going to be working with the resistance. Good for you! You have no idea how lucky you are to be training with a team like Oblivion." Reflet said to me with a smile. "Well anyway, good luck with your training and if you ever need any assistance, I'll always be happy to help. Just ring the bell and I'll be there."

"Okay. Thanks." I nodded as we walked away from the desk and continued out tour.

"Stay close to us, Latias! We don't have time to be making conversations with the resistance members!" Lucario ordered, and we then went down a wide hallway on the left and to a door at the end of it. He opened the door and we looked at what was inside The room was massive, and there was a stage in the center along with several seats surrounding it that looked like it could seat thousands of people, and it really could, considering the size of the division. "This here is the meeting hall. If Robin ever calls us for a division-wide meeting, then this is where we all go."

"Wow. This place is pretty huge." I commented.

"It is. This place is able to seat everyone in the entire division." Pit replied. "Pretty impressive, since there are thousands of people living here."

"Alright, you've had enough time ogling at this room. There's still some more important places on this floor." Lucario said.

* * *

After we were done with the seventh floor, we took the elevator down to the eighth floor.

"Floor 8: Team Service." Lucario announced.

"This is where we get our supplies for our missions." Pit added.

I looked around the massive room and there were three doors on all sides, one on the left, one on the right, and one in the middle.

"Come on, Latias! Stay with us!" Lucario called out, and I nodded and quickly followed them to the door on the left. "This here is the market. You may look around as much as you want but whatever you do, don't touch anything. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Alright, then." Lucario replied, and we then walked inside the door and I gasped at what was inside. The inside of the room was massive, and the walls were entirely covered in all kinds of supplies, from clothes to tools. There was also several boxes lying around with supplies and at the very center of it all was a table with someone wearing a purple robe and a mask that looked like a rabbit. Several strange purple creatures with bandanas were also carrying all kinds of objects around the room.

"Oh, hello there, Team Oblivion!" The person greeted. "What can I do for you today?"

"We're just here to give our newcomer a tour." Lucario answered.

"Oh, is it the new girl, Latias?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm Latias."

"Ah, Latias. I've heard about you! You survived being attacked by the Silhouettes! That's very strong of you!"

"Oh, well...thank you."

"Oh, no need to thank me! I'm Ravio, and I'm the manager of this store! If you need to buy supplies for your missions, then you've come to the right place! Anything that's on the market, I've got it!"

"Well, uhh...nice to meet you." I said rather awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you too, Latias!" Ravio replied as he shook my hand. "I look forward to doing business with you."

"Well...uh...I really look forward to it, too." I replied awkwardly as we left the market. "That Ravio guy seems pretty...odd."

"I know. No one really knows who exactly he is, but he's an excellent shopkeeper." Pit replied.

"And what were those purple things?" I asked.

"Those were Nabbit. They're the ones that get the supplies for the market. They also collect all of the money that the market gets and stores them who knows where."

"Wait...Ravio actually charges for his stuff? Shouldn't he be giving you his stuff for free, since he works for the division?"

"Well...not quite. You see, Ravio and his Nabbit don't actually work for the Division. They work as independently and run their own black market, and in exchange we give them a place to stay and we pay them for their service." Shulk answered.

"Black market? You mean that..."

"That's right. The Nabbit steal and swindle items from the suppliers that are under the control of Master Core, and they have been hoarding them here. They've been doing it for years and they haven't even been caught once."

"Wow, that's...that's really impressive!"

"Yes, very impressive. Now come on. There's much more to see here." Lucario said, and we went into the door in the center of the room. As we went in, the temperature got noticeably hotter. I looked around and saw that there was all kinds of weapons hanging on the wall and all kinds of armor were on display on stands.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" I asked.

"No, it's not you. This is the forgery. This is where weapons and armor is made for us. It's changed quite a lot over the years." Shulk answered. "I used to work here when I first joined the resistance."

A man with tan skin was busy working on some kind of weapon on an anvil, and then he noticed us and carefully set it down on a steel table next to him. "Oh, hey there, Team Oblivion. What brings you here today?"

"Just giving our newcomer a tour." Shulk answered.

"Newcomer?" The man asked, and then he saw me. "Oh, I know who you are! You're the survivor of Cleargrass, Latias!"

I nodded. "Yes, that's me."

"Well, nice seeing you here. I'm Magnus." The man introduced, and then he lead us to the wall with weapons hanging on it. "So, I heard that you're actually going to be joining the resistance, and that you're gonna begin your training tomorrow. If you'd like, I can make you a weapon and armor free of charge."

"Oh, well that's nice of you, but...I don't know if I'm quite ready for weapons yet." I replied.

"Well, you can't fight without a weapon. We've got swords, bows, staffs, shields, and armor. Whichever one you'd like, I'll make it for you."

I looked at the vast selection of weapons on the wall. I didn't know why, but I didn't think any of these would work for me. I just couldn't see myself wielding a sword or a bow. "I...I don't know. I don't even know what kind of fighting skills I'm capable of. You see...I have amnesia...and I think it was from the Silhouettes."

"Hey, no worries. You don't have to decide right now. I'm sure you'll figure out whatever weapon works for you during your training."

"Well...maybe I'll be able to discover my true power tomorrow. We can't stay here all day. We have to continue my tour, but thank you." I said as we left the forgery.

"Come on, Latias. There's one more place left on this floor." Lucario said as we went in the room on the right. It was fairly small compared to the market and the forgery, but there was several doors with numbers on them lined along the hall.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is the storage room." Pit answered. "This is where all of the division's extra supplies and are kept."

"There's also a treasury where all the money is stored." Shulk added. "You can open up a personal account in case you don't want to carry your spare change around all the time."

"So...what's with all the numbers on the doors?" I asked.

"All of the teams have a special key with a number that corresponds to their storage room door. Make sure you don't lose it, or someone else could find it and possibly steal your stuff."

"Oh, I see." I nodded in understanding.

"Well, that's it for this floor. Two more floors to go." Lucario reminded.

* * *

We took the elevator all the way up to the second floor.

"Floor 2: Main Floor." Lucario announced as we stepped out of the elevator and headed towards one of the many hallways. "Since this is the main floor of the base, most of the important places of the base are here. We'll start with the-"

"Lucario!" A voice called out, and we turned to see Fox heading towards us. "There you are."

"What is it, Fox?"

"We need you to come to the meeting room for a very important meeting."

"Oh, does it have to be right now?" Lucario groaned. "Pit, Shulk, you continue giving Latias the tour of the place and make sure you show her all of the important places, got it?"

"Got it." The two of them nodded as Lucario went with Fox to do whatever it was that he had to do.

"What's going on? What's the very important meeting about?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Anyway, let's continue our tour. Come this way." Shulk led us down the hall on the far left end of the room.

"Since this is the main floor of the base, it's the biggest floor. As Lucario said, it has all of the most important rooms in the base, as well as the many entrances." Pit told me.

"Here we are." Shulk announced as we reached a room that was at the end of the hall. The room was very wide, and there were several beds spread across the room, and in the back was a table with several shelves consisting of several medicine bottles and other medical supplies behind it.

"Is this...a hospital?" I asked.

"You're right, Latias. Good job!" Pit complimented.

"If you're sick or wounded from missions, then come here and Dr. Mario and his assistants Nurse Peach and Dr. Ivan will fix you up in no time." Shulk explained.

"Dr. Mario handles the medicine and Nurse Peach helps treat the wounded patients, while Dr. Ivan is an expert psychotherapist, whatever that is." Pit added.

Just then, a man in a doctor's outfit came over to us. "Ah, good morning, Team Oblivion!"

"Hey, Doctor Mario." Shulk greeted. "We're just here to give our newcomer a tour."

"Ah, the newcomer. It's Latias, isn't it? The girl who survived the massacres in Cleargrass?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Dr. Mario then went over to me and looked over my body. He lifted up the side of my shirt and I saw that there was a burn mark on my side. "Hmm...just what I thought. You've got a little burn from the Silhouettes, but I see that it's already healing. Other than that, no serious injuries. That's good, that's good! It's very good that you're doing well! But just in case, take this." He then handed me a bottle containing some kind of green gel-like substance.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a special aloe vera ointment. If your burn starts to get worse, then just apply that on the spot and it will relieve it in just a few hours." Dr. Mario explained. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go take care of some injured patients." He then rushed off to the back of the room and began to look through the many medicine shelves.

"I didn't even know I had that burn." I said.

"Well, it's a good thing we came here. Dr. Mario's a really excellent doctor. He knows just about every illness and remedy there is." Shulk replied.

"Yeah, you're in good hands when you come here, Latias." Pit said.

* * *

After visiting the hospital, we went down the hall and turned to the right.

"So, what time is it now?" I asked.

"It's almost nine o'clock." Shulk answered. "How about we take a little break?"

As we made our way towards another wide room, I began to smell something. I didn't know what it was, but it smelled really delicious, and the smell got even stronger the closer we got. When we entered the room, I looked to see that there were countless tables spread around and I realized what the smell was. "That smells like...food!"

"That's right. This is the mess hall. This is where we eat our meals." Shulk replied.

"Oh man, I'm feeling really hungry right now!" Pit exclaimed.

Come to think of it, I was getting pretty hungry myself, and I was definitely in the mood for some breakfast. "Yeah, I'm getting pretty hungry too."

We then went to the counter and got in line. While we waited, I looked into the window that separated the mess hall and the kitchen and saw several people cooking all kinds of food. It looked like they were preparing all kinds of breakfast foods, like eggs, bacon, and pancakes among other things. The more I watched them, the more I became hungry.

"Oh, hello there!" A cheery voice called, and someone with a mushroom head came from behind the counter and handed a tray of food to me. "Enjoy!"

I nodded and took the tray of food, which consisted of a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon, and a glass of orange juice, and followed Pit and Shulk through the room and to a table where we sat down and began eating.

"This...This food's pretty good." I said after I finished swallowing a piece of bacon.

"You bet! This food is amazing!" Pit exclaimed as he was completely wolfing down his food.

"It really is. The Toads here are really good cooks." Shulk replied as he took a bite out of a pancake. "If you're still hungry, you can go for seconds, or thirds. All of the food here is free, since it comes from the division's money."

"Yeah, I think this is enough." I said as I continued eating.

* * *

After we finished our breakfast and explored the rest of the second floor, we went back in the elevator and went up to the top floor where we entered a long and narrow hallway.

"And just down these halls, are the training rooms." Shulk explained as we walked down the hallway where there were several white rooms on the sides of the walls. As we walked, I saw that there were several members training their abilities on white sandbags in the room.

"So, is this where I'm gonna be training?" I asked.

"Yes. The training rooms are for solo training, but if you want a more advanced training, then just head over to the dojo. It's right this way." Shulk led us all the way down the hall and up some stairs where we reached a door that was covered by a red curtain. "Here it is. The dojo. This is the place where you can really test your skills. Wait here a moment." He went through the curtain and into the room, and me and Pit waited. After about a minute, Shulk came back out. "He's ready. We can come in."

We then entered the dojo and I gasped upon seeing what was inside. The room was really huge and pretty dark, with the only source of light being a few candles that were spread out across the room. The floor was also circular and there were many strange patterns on it and there was a large platform in the middle of the room. There were also countless shelves that almost reached up to the ceiling and they were filled with all kinds of books. A man with a white karate outfit was standing in front of one of the shelves with his back turned to us, and when we got on the platform, he turned around.

"Team Oblivion, you are here with your newcomer." The man said. "Can she come up?"

Pit and Shulk looked at me, and I nodded and went up to the platform and in front of the man. "Uhh...hello. I'm..."

"Latias." The man finished for me. "I know who you are. You're the girl who survived the Cleargrass massacres."

"So, you've heard about me too."

"Of course. I know the names of all of the members of the division." The man nodded. "I'm Ryu, and this is my dojo. If you need some more direct training, then this is the place. I am the one who trains newcomers and skilled fighters to work on their fighting skills."

"So, is...is that what all of the books are for?" I asked.

"Precisely. I use these books to teach myself and my students about the many arts of fighting. I've trained myself to fight against all kinds of fighting abilities, both natural and supernatural." Ryu explained. "What fighting skills do you have?"

"Well, I...I don't really know what powers I even have. I...I have amnesia." I answered.

"Oh, I see. Well, since your training begins tomorrow, you'll definitely be able to find your fighting powers, and once you discover them, then you can come to me and I'll train you with your fighting skills. Got it?"

I nodded. "Got it."

* * *

It was only noontime when we finished my tour, and for the rest of the day, I was required to tell everyone what I remembered from the tour. I had memorized most of the important things that I've been shown today, and sometimes I had to go back to some of the rooms to remember where they were.

Later that night, I lay on my bed thinking about the long day I had. I stared up at the ceiling, and thousands of questions were stirring in my mind.

_'So my training begins tomorrow. Maybe I'll be able to discover my true powers. And when I do, will I be able to figure out my past? Who am I? What happened to my home? Why was my home attacked?'_

My thoughts were interrupted when the door then opened and Pit came in. "Oh hey, Latias. What are you doing?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and sat up and sighed. "Just...thinking about some things."

"You're thinking about your memory, aren't you?"

I sighed again. "Yes."

"Well, you shouldn't worry about it too much. You've got a big day tomorrow."

Pit was right. Tomorrow was going to be my first day of my training week, and I need all the rest I can get. As soon as he turned off the light, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Training Day

The first day of my training began, and this time I was ready to get up early. We were all up and ready by 6:45 like we were supposed to. My training wasn't going to begin until around 7:00, so we went to the mess hall to have a little breakfast.

"So Latias, are you ready to begin your training?" Pit asked as we sat down at a table and began eating.

"Well...sort of." I answered. To be honest, I was pretty nervous about this training, especially since I didn't even know what kinds of powers I even had. "I don't even know what I can even do when it comes to...fighting."

"Don't worry, Latias. You've got all week to figure it out. I'm sure you'll be able to discover the hidden power in you." Shulk assured me.

* * *

After breakfast, we took the elevator up to the first floor where the training rooms were and we entered an empty one. The room was fairly huge with the same white floor and walls, and a white sandbag lay in the middle of it.

"Alright Latias, let's begin your training!" Pit exclaimed.

"So...what should I do first?" I asked.

"We'll start with the basics." Lucario walked us over to the sandbag in the middle of the room. "Pretend this sandbag is an enemy of Master Core. Attack it with the strongest punch you can do."

"Umm...okay." I didn't really know if I could do hand-to-hand combat, but I'll try. I prepared myself, and I delivered a punch to the sandbag. However, my punch didn't really seem to do much as it barely left a dent.

"Not good enough. Punch it harder. If this was really an enemy of Master Core you were facing, then you must fight it like you're fighting for you life!"

I nodded and I tried again, delivering another punch to the sandbag. Once again, it barely did anything to it.

"Come on, harder!" Lucario ordered.

"Lucario, don't you think you're being a bit too hard on her?" Pit asked.

"No. She needs to learn how to prepare herself when facing an enemy of Master Core."

I clenched my fist even harder and I punched the sandbag again, but it still wasn't hard enough as Lucario wanted.

"Still not good enough. Harder!"

I was starting to get a bit frustrated, and I shut my eyes and clenched my fist so hard I thought my knuckles would turn white, and then punched again. The next thing I heard was some kind of blast and the sound of something hitting the far wall. After a moment of silence, I opened my eyes to see that the sandbag was all the way at the far end of the room, and that Pit, Shulk, and Lucario were all staring at me with wide eyes.

"Latias...what did you just do?!" Pit asked in shock.

I had no idea what I just did either. I didn't think my punch would be that strong enough to send a sandbag flying across the room, and that's when I noticed something peculiar. My hand was somehow glowing, and I looked to see that there was some kind of strange triangular symbol on my palm and that it was glowing a bright blue.

"What's going on with your hand, Latias?" Shulk asked.

I didn't know what was going on either. I didn't even know I had these triangular emblems on my hands. As I lifted up my hand, I felt like there was some kind of energy radiating inside me. I eyed the sandbag that lay at the far end of the room and stared at it with my hand raised while concentrating really hard. After a few minutes, a bright blue aura surrounded the sandbag and when I raised my hand, it began to float off the ground. My force was a bit too weak, so I lifted up my other hand, and it was much easier to lift the sandbag. Eventually, I got a bit tired and stopped and let the sandbag fall back to the floor with a thud.

"Latias...that was amazing! How did you do that?!" Pit asked in awe.

"You're...You're a psychic!" Shulk added.

"Psychic?" I asked.

"So, you can use telekinesis." Lucario concluded.

"Wow, that's so cool, Latias! Can you read minds? Can you fly? Can you teleport?" Pit asked excitedly.

"Hold on, Pit. She just discovered her psychic. Let's see what she can really do first." Shulk told him.

"Wow, I...I think I found my power!" I then raised my hand and noticed that they were now glowing with some kind of blue aura. Out of curiosity, I thrusted my hand forward and a blast of energy shot out and almost hit Pit, but luckily he moved out of the way. "S-Sorry, didn't mean to do that. Guess I've got to learn."

Pit only chuckled. "That's okay, Latias. I know you didn't mean to do that. Well, come on. We've got some training to do."

And so we began to train my psychic powers. I learned how to use my telekinesis as well as controlling the energy blasts that I could fire out of my hands. I noticed that using my psychic required a lot of concentration, and that it was also pretty tiring. I was a bit bummed out that I only really knew telekinesis, but I had the rest of the week to figure out what else I could do.

* * *

At around noon, we finished my training for the day and took a little lunch break, and after that me and Pit went out on our own while Shulk and Lucario went to do some important things, whatever that was.

"I don't think I've been here before. What is this place?" I asked as we entered some kind of room down the hall by the mess hall. I knew that there was still some areas of the base that I haven't really been to yet, and this was one of those places.

"This is the boutique." Pit answered. "Well, I wouldn't really call it that, but this is where all sorts of clothes are made."

I looked around to see all kinds of clothes hanging on racks. "So, why are we here?"

"I just thought that you could use some new clothes."

I looked down at the clothes that I was currently wearing, which was a white shirt with red sleeves that went up to my elbows, as well as red shorts and boots. They looked to be a bit worn out and I've been wearing them for quite a few days. I realized that I really did need some new clothes. "So, what kind of clothes do you have?"

"Well, we've got all kinds. I'm sure we'll find something you'll like." Pit looked through the shelves of clothes. "How about these?" he asked as he showed me a white shirt and pants with white boots.

"I...I like them."

"Great! We'll have you wear these until we can get you some more protective armor when your training week is over." Pit payed for the clothes and we were out. I figured that since I've been wearing the same clothes for the past few days, I would need to get myself clean.

"Um, this might sound weird, but...do you happen to have any showers around here?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. We have a shower room over by the infirmary. Don't worry, they're separate stalls for your privacy."

"Okay, thanks. And, can you, um...show me where it is?"

"Of course, Latias. It's right this way." Pit took us over down the hall and walked to the room by the infirmary where the showers were. "Here we are, the showers."

I headed over to an empty stall and turned to him. "How much time do I have to shower?"

"It's okay, Latias. Take all the time you need. We're not in a hurry or anything. I'll wait here for you."

I nodded and then headed into the stall. It was pretty spacious, and there was a drain in the floor and a rack where there were neatly folded towels as well as a robe. I turned the shower on and began to wash myself.

After a few minutes, I turned off the water and dried myself off. Once I was completely dry, I put on the new clothes that I got and stepped out. Sure enough, Pit was still waiting for me like he promised.

"Did you have a great shower, Latias?"

"Yes, I feel much more clean now." I answered. "Now I'm curious, how can you have showers when this base is underground?"

"Well, we have a series of pipes that are connected from a nearby well." Pit explained as we headed out of the shower room. I was honestly staring to feel at home at the base, with food, clothes, and even a place where I could bathe myself. I had a feeling that I was really going to be calling this place my home.


	5. Chapter 5

"Umm...hello? Are you awake? It's time to get up."

I was confused as I woke up. The voice that was speaking to me wasn't any voice that I recognized, and it was rather calm and quiet instead of Lucario's usually loud voice. I open my eyes and sit up to see that two people were standing in my room. They were both wearing some kind of silver armor, and they had some kind of sword.

"Who...Who are you?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"We're members of Team Oblivion too, and I guess we haven't really had a proper introduction. My name is Corrin, and this is my sister Kamui."

"And you are Latias, right?" Kamui asked.

I nodded. "Yes, that's me." I then noticed that Pit wasn't in his bed. "Where's Pit?"

"He, Shulk, and Lucario are already out on their mission, so it looks like we will be the ones training you today." Corrin answered. "Well, you better be getting up and getting ready. We'll be waiting for you in the hall." The two then headed out of the room and shut the door behind them.

I was slightly confused again. Pit didn't tell me that he had a mission last night. Guess he was caught up with yesterday that he forgot. I got out of bed and changed into my new clothes that I had received from yesterday and headed out into the hall where Corrin and Kamui were waiting, and we then walked down the hall and into the elevator. "So, I heard that you just discovered that you have psychic powers yesterday." Corrin said.

I nodded. "Yes, though all I really know how to do is telekinesis and firing psychic energy from my hands."

"Oh, that's good. You're learning. I heard that psychic abilities can take quite some time and effort to master."

"Yeah, and maybe you'll learn some new techniques today." Kamui added as we went up the elevator to the first floor and headed to the training rooms and went inside an empty one. "Alright, Latias. So, you know that you can use telekinesis and fire psychic projectiles?"

I nodded again. "Yes."

"Alright, then I think you're ready for the next step in your training. Testing them out against us."

"You mean...I have to actually fight you? But...I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, it's alright, Latias. We can handle it. Besides, one of the ways to get stronger is to test you abilities against others."

"And I think you couldn't have a better opponent than us. Watch this." Kamui held a strange blue object, and then her body started glowing and transformed. Standing right in front of me was now a giant dragon, and she was staring right at me.

"You...You can turn into a dragon?!" I asked in shock and awe.

"Why, yes. We have a special power that allows us to transform into dragons among other things." Corrin replied.

"Now show me what you've got, Latias!" Kamui said, her voice slightly deeper.

"O-Okay." I concentrated hard, and then I thrusted my hand foreward and fired a blast of psychic energy at the dragon. However, my attack didn't really seem to do anything. Kamui leaned forward and fired a ball of blue energy right at me, and in a panic I quickly thrusted both of my hands right in front of me. Moments passed, but I didn't even feel anything. I opened my eyes to see that there was now a bright barrier surrounding me, and that the projectile was destroyed. This was a new one. I could summon force fields, but it was pretty weak and it soon faded away.

* * *

It was about an hour later when I finished training with Corrin and Kamui. I mostly trained my newly discovered power of summoning protective barriers, as well as training my telekinesis.

"You really are getting good with your psychic, Latias." Corrin complimented.

"Oh, well...thanks." I replied nervously as I blushed slightly. "So...what are we going to do now?"

"Well, it's eleven o'clock now, and Pit, Shulk, and Lucario should be coming back from their mission pretty soon." Corrin answered, and then he suddenly gasped. "Oh! I forgot!"

"Forgot what?" I asked.

"Come on, we have to tell her about the creed!" The two of them quickly took me down the hall and to a room that I've never been in before.

"What is this place?" I asked as I looked around the room, which was pretty large and there were several stone tablets lining up on the wall. "What are these tablets?"

"This is the resistance creed." Kamui answered.

"Resistance creed?"

"Yes. All members are required to memorize this creed, as it's our passcode to get back into the base whenever we leave." Corrin said.

I looked over at the tablets, and there was a bunch of words on it. "This seems like a whole lot to memorize."

"We don't have to do the whole thing today. You're not going out for another five days, so can just do the first two stanzas."

"Alright" I nodded, and I looked at the first tablet and began to read the first stanza. "Walking down the dark path ahead, darkness looms over the clouds and despair fills your head."

And so I spent the next hour reading and memorizing the first two stanzas of the creed. Every time I was done reading them, Corrin and Kamui would say a random line and I would have to recite the following one. It was probably the most boring hour of my life, but I knew that I would have to memorize the creed for when the time comes.

* * *

It was around noon by the time I was done with memorizing the creed. Corrin and Kamui couldn't stay since they had to leave for their afternoon mission, but they told me that Pit, Shulk, and Lucario would be coming back from their mission pretty soon, so that left me on my own for the time being. I was getting pretty hungry, so I went into the mess hall to have some lunch. When I got my lunch, I looked around the mess hall to see who I could sit with. There was no one that I really recognized, so I looked for some empty tables.

"Hey, there. You looking for a seat?"

I looked to where the voice was talking to me. It was a blue-haired girl who was smiling at me and offered me to sit down at the table next to her.

"Umm...hi." I said nervously as I sat down.

"Hi there. You're the new girl that was rescued by Team Oblivion. Latias, is it?" the girl asked, and I nodded. "Well, nice to meet you. Anyway, I'm Lucina of Team Exalt."

"Oh, well...nice to meet you, Lucina."

"So, what have you been doing?" Lucina asked as we began eating.

"Oh, I was just training. I just discovered that I have psychic powers."

"Really? Well, that's good. Good to see that you're actually joining the resistance. Do you have any reason to be fighting?"

"Well...I don't really know. You see, I have amnesia, and I guess the only reason I wanted to join the resistance was-"

"Hey there you are, Latias!" I turned around to see that Pit and Shulk were coming towards us.

"Oh, there you guys are. Where's Lucario?" I asked.

"He's getting everything settled from our mission. He told us to come get you." Shulk answered.

"But first, I wanna go get some lunch. I'm starving!" Pit exclaimed.

* * *

Once we were done with lunch, the three of us walked down the hall.

"So Latias, how was your training with Corrin and Kamui?" Pit asked.

"Oh, it was alright." I answered. "I learned that I can create force fields."

"Really? That's so cool! I wanna see that!"

"And I see you were making friends with Lucina." Shulk smiled.

"Yeah why, do you know her?"

"Yeah, me and Lucina are good friends. She was always by my side since I first joined the resistance six years ago. We really did a lot together."

"Like that one date you two had at the training room?" Pit asked with a grin.

"Wh-What?! N-No, i-it was not a d-date!" Shulk stammered, and I noticed a slight hint of red on his cheeks, and it made me smile.

"What happened when you two were at the training room?" I asked, still grinning.

"One time Shulk asked Lucina to train with him and when they were training he tripped and they almost-" Pit began when Shulk quickly went and put his hand over his mouth.

"O-Okay okay, that's enough of that!" he shouted, his blush turning deeper. I had never seen him act so flustered. "H-Hey Latias, have Corrin and Kamui told you about the creed yet?" Shulk asked, trying to change the subject.

I nodded. "Yes. I already have the first two stanzas memorized...I think. So...what are we doing now?"

"We have to head to Robin's office for something very important." Pit answered.

"What is it that's important?"

"We'll see when we get there." Shulk replied as we went into the elevator and headed to the seventh floor.

When we reached Robin's office, Shulk opened the door and we went in in there was Robin and someone else. It was a blonde-haired man with a purple robe and he was holding some kind of staff.

"Ah, you are here, Latias." Robin said, and the other man went up to me.

"Hello there. I am Dr. Ivan, and please take a seat right here."

"So...what are you going to do with me?" I asked as I sat down.

"I am just going to test you to a quick moment."

"Is...Is it gonna hurt?"

"No. It won't hurt as long as you stay still and relax. Now just close your eyes and relax." I did what Dr. Ivan told me, and I closed my eyes and relaxed. I barely felt a thing as he tested me for whatever it was that he was testing me for. "It is done. The results are going to be in after a few days. You are free to go."

"Okay, thanks." I said as I got up from the seat.

* * *

"What was that about?" I asked as we left the office.

"Dr. Ivan was testing you to see if you have the Power Surge." Shulk answered.

"The Power Surge? What's that?"

"It's an extraordinary power that only a very few are able to possess. We've been searching for someone that has that sort of power for years."

"What's so special about it? Why have you been searching for someone?"

"Because the Power Surge is a power unlike any other. Someone with an ability as powerful as the Power Surge can give us a chance to win the war against Master Core. Unfortunately for us, Master Core has been looking for it too, so it's really only a race against time to make sure we have the power before it does."

The more I heard about this Master Core, the more questions I wanted to ask. Who or what exactly was it? Was it a human? A creature? Some other kind of unearthly being? I figured that it was only a matter of time until I would find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So this chapter is going to give Palutena some development, and two more members of Team Oblivion are going to be introduced as well. Plus, you will also get a chance to see how much of a badass Palutena is in this SSB Resistance universe.

I woke myself up on the morning of my fifth training day. I sat up and glanced over at the clock. It was eight in the morning, and I knew that Pit, Shulk, and Lucario were gone since Pit told me last night that they had another mission very early in the morning and that they wouldn't be there to train me. I figured that Corrin and Kamui would be the ones training me today, since they had been on my second day as well as yesterday. I only had two more days left until my training week was over and I felt that I still had quite a lot to learn, so I got up to get the day started.

Once I was up and ready, I headed over to Corrin and Kamui's room to see if they were just sleeping a little late, but when I opened the door and looked inside, they weren't in there. I then looked into the other rooms, but no one was in any of them either.

I was slightly confused. There was no one in the team chambers to train me. Maybe they were just having me train myself today, which I was rather conflicted with. I mean, I did know my way around the base by now, but I wasn't sure if I was quite ready to be all on my own just yet.

Then I remembered that there was still someone who could train me. Palutena. Maybe she was still here somewhere. I did see her whenever we were eating together in the mess hall and such, but I never really got a chance to fully introduce myself to her and get to know her. There was something about Palutena that really fascinated me, and I didn't know exactly what it was. Maybe it was that fact that she looked like one of the toughest and members of this whole division, or maybe it was because Pit told me all kinds of stories about her. Anyway, I figured that if Palutena was still here, then maybe she could be the one to train me today.

I headed over to Palutena's room and I figured that she would be one of those people that doesn't want anyone entering their room without their permission, so I knocked on the door. I waited for several moments, but no one came to the door. After a few more moments, I thought that no one was going to answer, so I quietly opened the door and peeked inside. The room was dark, and there was no one in there.

I walked into the room and looked around. This was really spacious compared to the other rooms, but then again, Palutena was the leader of Team Oblivion, and I guess all of the leaders of teams get the best rooms in the team's quarters. Not that I was complaining or anything. I looked around at and saw that there was several pictures, and all of them had the same wing symbol that was on the door to the team quarters.

As I looked around the room there was something on the table that caught my eye, and I went over and looked at it. It was a picture of Palutena and Robin along with several other people at some kind of party. I didn't recognize some of the people in it, but I did recognize someone, and it was a young boy with blonde hair and goggles on his head. I knew that it was Shulk, and he was standing next to Robin with a wide smile. This picture must have been taken years ago, since everyone in it looked much younger.

"So, I see that you're looking around at my room."

I gasped in surprise upon hearing that voice, and I turned around to see someone standing in the doorway. It was Palutena, and she was looking right at me with the picture in my hands.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry, Palutena. I-I didn't mean to go in here without your permission. I was just coming here to see if you could train me but you weren't in here and-"

"It's okay, Latias. No need to apologize." Palutena said as she walked over to me. "I see you're very interested in that picture there."

"Umm...yeah." I answered nervously. "When was it taken?"

"That picture was taken five years ago when Team Oblivion first formed, and we had a little party to celebrate it. That and because that day was also Shulk's birthday, and he was so eager to be on a team, so I registered him and made him the first member of Team Oblivion."

"Really?" I asked, and I stared at the picture again. "So that's what you were like five years ago."

"Oh, have the others already told you about that?"

"Well, Shulk told me that it took you almost five years to get to where you are now, as one of the highest-ranking teams in the entire Platinum Division."

"He's right. We started out as a small and pretty weak team, and over the years we managed to rise in the ranks and become what we are now. Shulk was one of the first members of Team Oblivion, and he's the only one that stayed all five years, besides me of course."

"What happened to everyone else?"

"The other people that joined Team Oblivion either quit, moved to another team, or lost their life. I'm surprised that Shulk was the only one that managed to stick around all those years. That kid was really passionate about the resistance."

I stared at the picture some more, and another question came to my mind. "Palutena...was Robin a member of Team Oblivion?"

"Well...not really. You see, when Team Oblivion formed, it was when Robin became the head of the Platinum Division. Since he was busy operating the division and the base, he never really went on any teams and missions. However, about a year before that, Robin came to the resistance he was like my partner when we went on one of the most important missions in the entire Platinum Division." Palutena turned her head away from me. "That Robin. He really changed my view of the world. If it weren't for him, I would still be the cold, empty soul in a metal suit that I once was."

I was about to ask Palutena what she meant by that, but the look on her face told me that the subject was rather touchy, and that it would be best not to ask about it, so I didn't. After a few moments of silence, she turned back to me and smiled.

"So, what do you say we get to your training? I would really like to see what you can do with your psychic."

"Okay." I nodded, and then we went out the room and down the hall and towards the elevator. As we walked, I couldn't help but be impressed with Palutena and there were many more questions that I wanted to ask her. "So...how long have you been fighting in the resistance? Pit told me that you've been here longer than anyone else on Team Oblivion."

"I've been fighting in the resistance for over ten years. In fact, I've been fighting against Master Core even before I joined the resistance. Even when I was young, I knew what kinds of oppression and cruelty Master Core does to Nintentia. I wasn't going to let it destroy our world, so I trained myself to fight against it." Palutena explained, and then she let out a sad sigh. "But even when I joined the resistance, I wasn't very respected among the other members."

"What do you mean?"

"When I came to the resistance, I was nothing but cold and distant towards others. I lived most of my life in isolation. I had no family to look out for me, and the only friend I ever had when I was young...betrayed me. That bitch...she was the only person in my childhood that I actually considered to be a friend, and she turned around and stabbed me in the back by siding with Master Core and I found out that she was just using me to gather information on the resistance, including revealing the bases' locations, but I...I killed her before she could tell anyone. Because of that, for the longest time I couldn't trust anyone, and I always wanted to do everything alone. I was also pretty hostile and even attacked others if they so much as asked me where I came from, and I said not so nice things to others...even Robin. To this day I still regret all of the bad things I've done."

"Wow, that's...that's harsh." was all I could say about that.

"I know." Palutena then stopped and turned to me. "Latias, if there's one thing that you should know about being in a resistance, it's that you should never make foolish mistakes, or else you'll be regretting it for the rest of your life like I did."

"So...where are we going?" I asked once we got into the elevator.

"Has anyone showed you the training grounds yet?" Palutena asked, and I shook my head, not even hearing of such a place. "Well, that's where we'll be going today."

"Wait, I thought I couldn't go out of the base until I'm done with my training."

"I know, but I thought that it would be nice for you to know. The training grounds is a pretty important place for us members of Team Oblivion. Think of this as like a little field trip."

* * *

Once we got on the second floor of the base, we went through a "secret door" and down a hallway that I've never been to before and after a few minutes, reached a door at the top of a staircase at the end of the hall.

"This is it, Latias. The training grounds." Palutena announced once we got to the top of the stairs, and then she turned to me and warned, "You might want to shield your eyes" before pressing a button and the door opened. Just as it opened a crack, a bright light shone into the dark hall, and I quickly covered my eyes to protect them from the sudden brightness. "It's been a while since you've seen the light of day, hasn't it?" Palutena asked, and I nodded. It really had been a while since I saw sunlight and the outside world in general.

Once my eyes adjusted to the light, Palutena told me to follow her outside and I did. We walked out into an open field with several stone pillars and large rocks scattered on the dirtless brown ground. I looked out into the distance and saw that we were actually in a large cave in the side of a cliff, but luckily there were no ledges so that no one could fall off. It was pretty bright as it was still a bit early in the morning and the sun was shining right through the hole in the cave.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"The training grounds. This is sort of like an even more advanced training room." Palutena answered. "This supposedly used to be some kind of sacred temple, but it was destroyed in a battle against Master Core many years ago and it came down into this cave. Many believed that the this very temple held something sacred called the 'Wish Seed', and thought it was lost forever when this temple came down, but I bet people would be devastated to find that this temple was never sacred in the first place."

"But, why would you be training out here in a temple in a cave?"

"Oh, don't worry, Latias. Very few people know about this place, and the ones that do don't tell a soul about it. This is one of the biggest secrets of the Platinum Division."

"So, you don't tell anyone that this temple is here?"

"Yeah, I think it would be best if people didn't know that the temple is still here. The whole Wish Seed thing was nothing but a bunch of baloney anyway."

"Wait, you're training with your weapons in some sacred temple where a sacred object is?!"

"No, nothing about the Wish Seed and this temple being sacred was true! It was just nothing but a big fat lie that Master Core set up to get people to come here and get angry at each other and fight over some mythical object that doesn't even exist! That's evil, I tell you,  _evil_!" Palutena shouted with a cackle.

"So...why exactly are we here?" I asked after a moment of awkwardness.

"So that we can train you and your psychic. The others have told me all about your psychic abilities, and I think you might be ready to kick it up a notch."

"Why do we have to do it out here?"

"Because I thought you would need a more open area to practice your psychic." Palutena answered as she looked out at the still rising sun.

I stared out at the sun too for a bit before asking, "Palutena, have you ever faced anyone with psychic powers before?"

Palutena chuckled. "Of course. I've fought people with all kinds of powers. Psychic is like child's play to me."

"But...what if I accidentally do something bad to you? I mean...you look all tough in that armor and all, but...I don't want to hurt you, especially since I'm still learning how to use my psychic."

"Oh, don't underestimate me, Latias. I'm not the leader of Team Oblivion for nothing. Everyone in the division knows that I am a force to be reckoned with. Besides, I've had worse injuries." In the blink of an eye, Palutena turned around and fired a blast from her gun right at me and I quickly moved out of the way before it completely shattered a large rock that was behind me. I didn't even know what happened until she put her gun back in the holster around her waist and smiled at me. "Nice reaction. Psychics are really skilled with reactions that they don't even have to think."

Now that she mentioned it, Palutena was right. When I saw that blast coming for me, I didn't even think about moving out of the way. It just...came to me, almost like some sort of instinct. "Yeah, you're right. I didn't even think about dodging that. I just...did it."

"Good. That means that you've got the perfect mindset of a psychic."

I then sensed something, and that something told me that Palutena was about to strike again, so I prepared myself.

"Now let's see your reaction to this." Palutena took out her staff from behind her back and jumped right at me with the tip pointing at me and crackling with electricity. I knew exactly what was coming and jumped away just as she slammed her staff onto the ground, sending a shockwave to form around her. Palutena got up and tapped the bottom end of her staff on the ground and the top closed up. "That was another good reaction."

"That...was weird. I knew exactly what you were going to do...before you even did it."

"You foresaw my attack. You're not the only one on Team Oblivion that can do that." Palutena replied with a grin.

"Huh?"

"Shulk can foresee future events too, but he's not a psychic."

"Wait, really?! Why?"

"Some psychic traits can be inherited, even to those that aren't actually a psychic. You see Latias, there are many different kinds of psychics. You are a normal psychic, which means that you have all the basic attributes of psychic like telekinesis and telepathy. Another type of psychic is Adepts, who have more elemental powers made from psychic energy like earth, water, fire, and wind."

"Inheritable psychic traits? Different kinds of psychics? How come my psychic type doesn't have a fancy name? Adepts? Elemental psychic powers?! How do you know about all this?!" I asked in shock and confusion.

Palutena put her staff behind her back and grinned. "So I see you haven't met Karis and Tyrell yet."

"Who?"

"Karis and Tyrell. They're members of Team Oblivion too, and they're Adepts if you don't believe me. They're still here at the base. Wait right here. I'll go get them."

Palutena then went back into the base, leaving me here in this ruined temple. While I waited for her to come back, I practiced my psychic on a few stray boulders. Was it really true that there were psychics that could use elemental powers with their psychic? And does Shulk really have the power to see in the future even though he's not a psychic? I would most definitely have to ask him that the next time I saw him.

A little while later, Palutena came back out to the training grounds with two others with her. They both looked to be about my age, and one of them was a girl with green hair like Palutena's, except a little brighter and not as long holding a silver staff, and the other was a boy with spiky red hair and a sword sheathed behind his back.

"Karis, Tyrell, this is Latias, the new arrival to the Platinum Division." Palutena introduced.

The two went up to me and the girl said, "Hello, Latias. I'm Karis."

"And I'm Tyrell." the boy added before they both said, "Welcome to the resistance."

"Well, uh...nice to meet you, Karis and Tyrell." I said back.

"So, what did you bring us here for, Lady Palutena?" the boy named Tyrell asked.

"You two are going to help Latias with her psychic." Palutena answered with a grin. Seriously, what was it with her and grinning?

The girl named Karis stepped up. "Alright, I guess I'll go first. You ready, Latias?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready." This would be the first time that I would be going against someone that had the same powers as me...somewhat.

"Alright, here I go." Karis readied her silver staff and shouted, "Tempest!"

Before I even knew what was coming, there was a strong gust of wind and I then noticed a large tornado heading right for me. As if on instinct, I crossed my arms and a barrier surrounded me, dispelling the wind that was blown right at me.

"Excellent reaction, Latias!" Palutena complimented.

"Alright, my turn!" Tyrell said, and then he stepped up and shouted, "Nova!"

At first, nothing happened for a second, but then I sensed something from underneath me, and I quickly jumped out of the way as an explosion erupted from right where I was standing.

"Wow, not bad." Karis complimented.

"Not bad?! That girl is amazing! No one can just avoid Nova like that!" Tyrell exclaimed.

Palutena watched as I continued to use my psychic instincts against Karis and Tyrell. Whenever I wasn't avoiding whirlwinds or explosions, I could see that she still had that weird grin on her face the whole time.

* * *

I didn't know how long I was training with Palutena, but I was completely exhausted when we came back in. I just wanted nothing more than to just lay down and rest for the rest of the day. Luckily, Palutena allowed me to do that, and after late lunch, sent us to do whatever we wanted for a while.

As I rested in my room, I thought about the training that I had today. I think I was really getting the hang of my psychic, and what I learned today about my psychic instincts really gave me a better understanding about my powers. Of course, there was several drawbacks to my psychic. Besides the fact that it makes me exhausted pretty quickly, I could only sense so many attacks before it gave out and I actually had to use my mind to figure out which way to dodge attacks.

I also thought about the two members of Team Oblivion today, Karis and Tyrell. I wondered why I haven't seen them before until today, and they both seemed to be pretty interesting. I would really like to get to know them more.

Of course, there was only two more training days left, so I figured that I would have plenty of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Yeah, bet you probably weren't expecting Golden Sun characters to be on Team Oblivion, but hey, I wanted to put characters from more obscure Nintendo series in this (Oh, and I'd also like to add that Dr. Ivan is actually an adult version of Ivan, so that makes Karis his daughter, in case you didn't get it earlier). As for Palutena, she's looking to be a pretty crazy one, isn't she? And before anyone asks, no, Palutena is not a goddess in this universe (and Pit is not an angel either). She is an ordinary human being (same with Pit) with body armor, a plasma gun, and her staff as a freakin' tazer. Can she be any more badass than that? I've actually seen lots of fanart with Palutena in armor, but she looks much different in this series than in the fanart, so don't use those as a reference, okay?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So here we are with the last chapter of training before the story really starts to get going. I just want to let you all know that this is going to be one of those stories that will switch between first and third person point of view. Most of them will be in first person like it has been so far, some will be in third person like the first chapter, and some like this one will be a combination of both.

At long last, it was the last day of my training week before I would be out and doing missions with the rest of Team Oblivion, or whatever team I was even going to be on. Come to think of it, that never really crossed my mind until now. Since today was my last day before I would really begin working in the resistance, I knew that I had to be registered for a team. I asked Pit about it, and he said that it was up to Palutena to decide whether or not I would be staying on the team or not, and considering the training I had with her the other day, I was pretty certain that she would think that I am worthy enough to be on Team Oblivion.

To be completely honest, I was pretty nervous about tomorrow. I mean, it would be the first time in a while that I would really be going out into the outside world, the outside world where I would be facing who knows what.

For this last training day, we were going over all of the things that I learned during my training week, from the tour to the memorization of the resistance creed. Today might be a long day, as while I knew all of the important places of the base, the same couldn't really be said about the creed.

**Normal POV**

Palutena was very impressed with how much Latias had learned during her training week, and tomorrow would be the day when she would officially become a member of the resistance and join a team. Speaking of which, she remembered that the girl still had to be registered for a team. It was all up to Palutena to decide if Latias would be staying on Oblivion or not, and with the skills she showed at the training grounds the other day, the leader of the team felt certain that the girl was worthy of being on the team.

As soon as Latias left with the others to do the last of her training, Palutena left the hall and headed down to the seventh floor where registration desk was. When she got there, she rung the bell and waited.

"Coming!" Reflet called from her office as she was busy filing papers, but when she saw who it was that was at the desk, she immediately stopped what she was doing and hastily rushed over with a salute. "Lady Palutena of Team Oblivion! What can I do for you?!" she asked frantically.

Palutena just chuckled. "Reflet, you don't need to do that every time I come here. I could've just waited until you were done with your papers."

Reflet laughed nervously and blushed. "S-Sorry Lady Palutena, but what else can I do when one of the greatest members of the entire Platinum Division comes right to my desk?"

"Reflet, I really appreciate the respect you have for me, but you don't have to be so anal about it. You're turning into your brother." Palutena joked.

"Yes? What is it?" Robin asked as he was walking down the hall and saw the two girls talking.

"Speak of the devil." Palutena muttered as she turned to Robin. "What are you doing, Robin?"

"Oh, I was just...getting some documents." Robin answered as he took some papers from his sister. "I have a pretty important meeting with Team Mystic to get to, so I am afraid that I do not have much time to stay and chat."

"When do you  _not_  have time to work and get to meetings?"

"It is because I-"

"I know, I know, you run an entire eight-story base that's thousands of feet under the ground and you never really have time to talk with anyone. But you'll always have time to talk with me~." Palutena said in a teasing manner as she winked at him.

Robin blushed and smiled. "Y-You know Palutena, ever since you have changed you have been more...playful. N-Not that I do not like that or anything, as it is very nice to see you smile more."

"Oh, stop that, Robin! You better remember that I only changed because of  _you!_ If I was still a frigid ice queen, then I would have been telling to go screw yourself right now."

Robin's blush deepened and he shook his head. "Well, I...I better get going. I do not want to keep Team Mystic waiting." He started to walk away, but then stopped and turned to look at Palutena one last time. "I guess I...I will see you later, Palutena."

"Yeah, I'll see you later too, Robin." Palutena said as Robin left. When he disappeared down the hall, she turned to Reflet who had a rather smug expression on her face.

"How have you not told him your feelings yet?"

Palutena shrugged. "We just need more time, I guess."

"More time?! You two have known each other for like six years! Surely you two have realized how you really feel about each other by now!"

"Yeah, Robin's good and all, but..." Palutena began as her head lowered. "Would he really want to be with me after how I acted towards him back then?"

"What do you mean? You two would make a great couple, and I'm sure everyone else would..." Reflet stopped when she noticed the sad look on Palutena's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that...even though Robin forgave me for how I was to him all those years ago, I...I still can't forgive myself." Palutena looked up and sighed sadly. "Reflet, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about how I treated you and your brother all those years ago. Even though I saved him from the Silhouettes, as soon as he woke up in that hospital bed...I told him that he should have been lucky that I even bothered to save him and you. Even now I still feel terrible for the fact that I even said that to him. With him bleeding so bad and almost dying from his injuries and you being so terrified with the fact that your brother wasn't going to make it and..."

"Lady Palutena, I understand. You were having trouble with yourself back then. Back then you had a very hard time trusting others and...wasn't it Robin that showed you that trust is what keeps this resistance together and helped you thaw your icy heart and become the cool and responsible leader you are now?"

Palutena was silent for a moment, and then she sighed again. "You're right, Reflet. I shouldn't be blaming myself anymore. I'm past that untrusting phase and I'm just going to focus on being the best leader that I can be. We're not going to be talking about my old self anymore. What's in the past is in the past, and there's nothing we can do to change that. We may not be able to change the past, but we are always able to change ourselves for the better."

"That's the spirit, Lady Palutena. You know what they say, it's always nice to just forgive and forget. I forgive you, and so does Robin." Reflet smiled, and then asked, "So, what was it that you came here for?"

Palutena smiled as well, and then she put a paper on the desk and said, "I would like to register Latias for Team Oblivion."

**Latias's POV**

"Ugh...I'm never gonna get this stupid creed memorized!"

I had spent over an hour of two in the room memorizing the creed, but I just couldn't get it to stay in my memory. I read over all the lines at least a dozen times, but none of the words were sticking in my head. It was hopeless.

Just as I finished reading the creed for practically the two hundredth time, I heard a voice call to me. "Hey, Latias." I turned to see that it was Kamui coming in. "You still trying to memorize the creed?"

I sighed. "Yeah, but no matter how many times I read it over, the words just leave my head and then I have to read it over again. What is even the point of this poem?!" I asked in frustration.

"That's because you're not reading it right."

"What do you mean?"

"This creed isn't any ordinary poem. It's not even a poem at all. It's a song."

"Song?" I asked, and I looked at the creed. I read over the words again, but I didn't find any rhythm. "I don't get it. I don't see any sort of rhythm with the words."

"There is a rhythm, Latias. You just have to figure it out. Here, this should help you." Kamui closed her eyes and began to hum a calm and quiet tune. She then looked over at the creed and began to sing the words.

(Set to Lost in Thoughts All Alone from Fire Emblem Fates)

_Walking down the path ahead, darkness looms over the clouds and dread fills your head_

_Wavering hearts lead the way to the lost souls that were caught in the fray_

_In the darkness, the hand reaches out, a master comes and takes your freedom away_

_Waking dreams fall apart, but it's a brand new start_

_United we stand as one, and our souls shine through the sky as bright as the sun_

_United we stand as one, and the passion in our hearts always burn_

_Carry your strife to be strong, cherish the memories of our fallen fathers_

_Trusting friends and sacrifice, those are what keep this resistance alive_

_Destroy the dark we once called home, gaze upon the waiting black throne_

_A legacy of pain, fighting to end its reign._

_United we stand as one, selfless for the fate of the world and for everyone_

_United we stand as one, breaking free from the chains of oppression_

_The path that we go belongs to destiny, so let it flow_

_All of our joy and our pain will fall like a tide, let it flow_

_Life is not just filled with happiness or sorrow_

_Hope is what will drive us forth, changing the fate of tomorrow_

_And if we shall rise right through it all, the master will be the one to fall_

_Not day nor night, wrong nor right, it's for freedom we fight_

_United we stand as one, born from the passion and truth that flows in our blood_

_United we stand as one, strive to be free for generations to come_

_United we stand as one, hoping to free this world for freedom, peace, and love_

_United we stand as one, and we will stand until this war is won_

_United we stand as one_

I was completely mesmerized by the song, with the clear flow of the words, the soothingness of Kamui's voice, and the overall message of the song.

"There, does that help?" Kamui asked.

I read over the creed with the tune in my head and now they were sticking in my mind. "Yes, Kamui. That helps greatly. I think memorizing this creed might be much easier now."

Kamui smiled. "That's good. Now that you know the rhythm, you'll get the creed memorized in no time."

"By the way, where did you even hear the tune?"

Kamui's smile got wider. "Me and Corrin used to work at the Azure Division, and we learned the song from there. I'm surprised that barely anyone here knows the tune."

* * *

Nighttime came a bit too quickly for me, and at dinner, Palutena announced that she had registered me to be on Team Oblivion and that my first mission would be with Pit, Shulk, and Lucario tomorrow morning. Everyone was happy for me and congratulated me while saying how lucky I was to be on Team Oblivion.

Once the excitement had died down just a little bit, it was time for us to get to bed. I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling for a long moment, and I couldn't believe that tomorrow was the big day.

"Hey Latias, are you ready for tomorrow?" Pit asked as he was getting ready to turn in for the night.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Good! Glad to hear that you're ready for tomorrow, and I'm glad that you're going to be staying with us on Team Oblivion." Pit then got on his bed and yawned. "Well, we better get some rest for the big day tomorrow. Goodnight, Latias."

"Goodnight, Pit." I said back as Pit turned off the light, and I soon fell asleep so that I would be all rested up for my first day in the resistance tomorrow.


End file.
